Fearful Destruction
by UnseenInvisible
Summary: It's a good story, please read and review each ch.full sumary inside.The third world war has left us with nothing but 20 android raptors and an army of normal ones.Now Skyler, Tad and a group of united enemies must fight to keep what they love most...life
1. Complete Summary

Complete Summary--

This fic is set in the future,year 2050(or around there).....a third world war has driven the economy to shreds. But before war the war, genetic research was done. We all know about Jurassic Park and the research InGen did, but when another company (FutureTech) makes 20 raptors into almost industuctable androids, all hell breaks loose after a war that has left us with almost nothing. Wepons have been downgraded to knives and swords, peoples trust is at an all time low, and unity hardly exist....this could truly be the end.. Now Skyler and Tad must destroy the twenty Androids and the thousands of normal raptors to save the world, but they can't do it alone. They must unite different people from different "Tribes" to fight for life.....and this won't work....

Okay....It's different, I know, but this is only my second fic so tell me if it sounds any good....I guess I will except flames...but try to make any flames constructive...you know so I can learn from them...


	2. Research Gone Wrong

Okay, now onto actual chapter one.....

Disclaimer: I forgot it in summary ch. I do not own Jurassic park I do own my characters and my plot and my fake company...DON'T STEAL IT!!!!

Research Gone Wrong

Costa Rica

Year 2040

Andrew sat there at the conference. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This FutureTech company has made Twenty Android raptors.They said this other company,InGen, had found out how to make dinosaurs, FutureTech slightly alters the idea, calls it thier own, then goes out and sticks microchips and wires into live dinosaurs to try to control them. Why do they do this, why is it necessary to try to control something we don't even need to control....because we are human and that is our nature. No, that's not what the man at the podeum says,no. He says it is for the military. They are going to send these things out to fight for us, because they are more swift and can think on their own, but why must we control them if they can think on there own...because they are animals and we are human...and it is our nature to control everything.

Andrew stood up to leave when a screen opened up in front he turned back to see a tall, slim dinosaur. It stood on the stage a mere ten feet from the front row. You could see it just standing, it looks like we have got everything undercontol, but in its mind, we control nothing. It was either begging for a wire to snap so it could kill the easy prey staring at him, or it was pleading for mercy, missing all of its freewill. Andrew wasn't a scientist or a palentologist, he was just a journalist, he didn't know what these creatures were like, and he really didn't care. He was just glad it was this 'supposed to be extinct' animal and not him.

He walked out of the building and climbed into a cab that took him to his Costa Rican hotel. By the year 2040, the skies around the world were a murky grey blue and the small cities were now bustling economies in a box. Andrew could remember when the hovercraft was just being invented, now the privledged few would be seen flying around on a golfcourse in one. He couldn't imagine a time not like this.

He climbed out of the cab and walked up the steps to the hotel. Inside, he found the elevators, which he took to his floor, went to his room, and he layed down on the small bed and slept all night and late into the morning. When he woke up the next morning he turned on the news and watched the update story. Something had happened at the conference center, a raptor, you know, the one they have control over, had killed five people and severly injured two more.

"I am so glad I left that building, and just after enough news to make a nice little story..." Andrew said to himself he gazed at the window at the polices cars sitting outside the building a few blocks a way. As he gazed out over the city, a news copter flew over the hotel to the conference building.

Okay, it needs alot of work I know, but, I hope you enjoyed it a little at least.


	3. War Before and After

Ch 3 already....if you read my last story you might be surprised, I'm not useing Soap and JO, I know it's probably not relieving, but I might use them in my next story...just to let you know...

War.... Before and After....

year 2045

People sat watching thier TV, it was too horrible to believe. It was a third world war that the USA was now going to enter. Yeah, we got out alive with the other two, but this is different. We and the other countries joining the war now had advanced nuclear weapons, if one country uses them, the other countries will use them.

Chaos swarmed the streets when the news got out. People were buying bombshelters and buying supplies for the next years. Streets and highways were crowded with families in their vehicles, traveling to see their families, or going to find safty and shelters. Nobody knew what to really do....it had been almost forty-five years after the last war, and the last war didn't leave the other half of the globe in ruins. And what if this does get even worse...the supply of oil was growing shorter and alternative fuels were still being researched. This was truly scary now...

Rainforest were disappearing, skies were murky from polution, and half of the coral reef was now gone from water polution. The natural wonders of the world were no longer interesting to the childrens, they chose to stay in thier rooms and play on thier computers or playing video games. Today was different though...kids sat in shelters with all they could carry.

It was slow though, but not slow enough...after about a month of being in war, the bombs started here in the US. People were bing killed no matter what shelter they had. Most families had lost contact with others and most people didn't even have acess to a radio...since they had gone out with new technoligies...

After Years of war...it ended...the surviving people left thier shelters to see what was left of thier homes..thier lives. It was horror down to every remaining blade of grass. Large cities were ruins, smalls towns were ruins, everything was in ruins.

People would travel to where the large cities used to be. They would gather their food they had left and clothes and blankets that they still had and traveled. They really didn't know where they were going. They'd just stop at areas that looked useful found supplies in the ruins of old buildings, a few people would be seen, finally after weeks of traveling, the small group found a lush green area. It looked like it had never even been populated. They all stopped and started work on a new home for everyone...

These were not the only survivors, this was not the only group. There were eight main groups or "Tribes" of people. There's the 'Great Tribe', the one you have followed. They are the most practical..they believe in a general education and have a monarchy at the moment.

There are the "fighters", the war bound tribe. Men and women were meant to be strong and the tribe was power hungry. They have always wanted to be the leaders of the country...but they are a lot smaller than the Great tribe and wouldn't be able to take them on...so they keep training.

Then the Healer tribes and other tribes are travelers. They travel to teach methods of doctoring and teaching and a variety of things to help the country redevolp, but at the moment, it seemed impossible.

Unity was low inbetween the tribes, they all maintained individual unofficial government. It was truly liek the US, wasn't the US anymore...really it wasn't....

Ok, I'm sorry if I am taking a while and I'm sure this is boring, but it would get really confusing if I didn't explain this beforehand....The next chapter or two will give a background on the two amin characters, I'm so sorry, please r&r, I'll update as soon as possible...bye!


	4. Skyler

Okay, now to ch 4. If it has taken a while, it's because(if you havn't figured it out already, I pity you))I have got a bad case of writers block...Yes, the horrid writers block...Oh well, I will try to update at least twice a week when school starts but it will be hard, bye...

Skyler

Skyler sat listening to the elders talk about thier experience in the old days, they talked about how they had internet and TV, and cars. They would also talk about crowded schools and what they did in their leisure time. Skyler couldn't help but be jealous of them. How they always had what they needed when they were kids. Skyler had it best among the tribe.She was like a princess, considering her parents were the leaders, or as the younger kids said, the king and queen. They didn't live in a fancy palace like in the fairy tales she had heard. They lived in a little shack, seperate from the main house were all the others slept and stayed. It actually had a little curtain to seperate the sleeping nooks from the rest of it.

"Skyler, your mother and father want you home now," said a young man. She wasn't sure of his name, but got up and walked to the little shack.

"Yes mum and dad, what do you need?" I asked, I honestly didn't understand what they wanted, I hadn't did anything and I didn't need anything. Normally, those were the only reasons my mother would have me dismissed from class.

"We want you to come and have dinner with us. You know, it's been a while..." her mother said, her glance was far away, as if she was looking right through Skyler. Skyler knew something was worrying her, it wasn't like her mother to daydream or gaze off into the skies, her mother was always down to earth, always on subject and very strict when Skyler wasn't.

"I want to tell you straight forward, Skyler,"her Father told her sternly,"I want you to be careful outside and stay close to shelter,"

"But why, there is nothing to do here?" Skyler said defensivly, she hated staying close, walking through the remains of forest and dry stream beds was adventurous to her. It is what she considered fun.

"Because, the lookouts have spotted odd creatures lurking through the woods and other tribe areas. They could be dangerous, no body knows what nuclear waste could do to an animal adn you know there have been remains found..." her father said, raising his voice at his daughters attitude.

"Are you saying there could be," Skyler had a hard time saying it, "mutants?!"

"Yes, that is what he is saying, now I want you to sit down and eat your supper, and don't complain...You are fortunate to have this and I don't want you to go and try to prove your father wrong because you don't get your way!" her mother seemed to snap back into reality.

"Yes 'mam," I said angrily I started to eat the food prepared for me.

I retired early to bed and thought about what I was supposed to do here at 'home'. She normally went out into the woods and climbed trees and raced through the empty creek beds, many people thought it clildish for a 17 year old to enjoy such things. But there really wasn't much else to do.

Skyler finaly fell into her usual deep sleep adn woke early to see sun shining onto her face. She went down to the clean creek and gather water for her bath. She cleaned herself in the crisp, cool water, dressed and prepared for her day. But what was she going to prepare for...nothing.

"Skyler, why don't you go help the other 'women' in the main house. I'm sure they could use it," Skyler took her mothers advice, and went to the main house where the women cooked for the children and cleaned. Kids would be shooed out of the house and Skyler found it relaxing to chat with the other women and wash the clothes in the cool water. It made her feel more mature and excepted. But later on in the day it was time for her to head off to her class.

The elders rambled on about history, wars in the past, and other tribes of today and even worked on some grammar. Skyler was bored half to death when finally, supper time came and the class was dismissed.

She walked slowly to the shack. She looked at the main house that stood three times as long as her own home. It was made out of the same wood and mud and other assorted material as her home, but it looked so much better as the people gathered around the tables and ate together. It was a real home, everyone laughed together and talked together. Not like her home where her mother and father would talk quietly to one another about the current events while Skyler tried to listen but often got scorned for gazing out the small window.

Ok, like I said, it would be kinda slow, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I even got it done in one day...Yay, r&r!


	5. Tad

Ok, I dought I will do two chapters in one day, but I'll try...

Tad

"Tad, get over here....I want you to listen to the new ideas..." said Tad's father, Alex Malcolm, the son of Ian Malcolm((I'm sure you know him)).

" Ok, we will have group 3 go out and find "Fighters Tribe" and tell them the ideas of uniting all tribes. We will also send out Tad's group to the " Great Tribe" to share the message, hopefully they will also help us with "Fighters Tribe". We will scout for group 3 members in the morning at 8A.M. and just so you know, the expedition leader will be Bob, he is most experienced." the whole group of people, around 80, turned to see a man in about his late thirties, he was the most experienced with travel, seeing he used to be a loner. Someone who travels by themselves to different tribes and areas.

" You will wait until I get my group back with word from the "Great Tribe" before you send these other guys out, won't you? Because if you don't have word from someone more powerful than the "fighters" You know they will just push us over and enslave us...They did that with the last two tribes we talked to..."

"Umm... I guess that would be a good idea..." Alex said, "In the meantime, we will have training and backup training..." the group of people groaned. Training took forever and was very slow.

"I think it's an excellent idea, I mean, that way we will all know what to do and we can send out other groups incase the first one doesn't succeed," said Amanda, Tad's mother. She was defending her husband who looked at her greatfully.

"Thank you Amanda. Now remember, scouting begins tomorrow at 8a.m. I want to see a line infront of the hut waiting for Amanda and I. You may all go now, umm, thank you..." the crowd got up and left to there spacious huts. Amanda and Alex left the natural stage, which was a large flat boulder.

" Tad, you have your scouts right? You know I want you to double check everything and make sure you have what you need for the expedition, and don't forget gifts...I hear those "Great Tribe" people love gifts," said Alex, he was concerned for his son.

"Dad, don't we all like gifts..." said Tad cooly, he smiled and walked over to the little hut he and his family slept in.

"Yes,but, Tad take this seriously, I know you think they will great you open handed because they aren't the "Fighters tribe", but they have rejected injured loners and other expetions too. I want you to be careful, you know trust isn't at a high right now..."

Yes..Yes, I know that, I know all about the trust, I know about first aid, I know about toxic waste, I know about food, and I know how to handle people, I know what I am doing, I am a big boy, dad,"he finished in a light hearted manner, "You don't have to worry,"

"But you know we will, " Amanda spoke for Alex, who was looking at a younger version of himself.

They all sat down and started packing the small weaved bags. They had bandages and foods, water and blankets, and small gifts for the "King and Queen" of the "Great Tribe".

" I hear the King and Queen have a daughter Tad, you might want to be nice and give her something too, you know, being close with her might add to the chances of us getting the country back into one piece,"Amanda looked at Tad who was blushing, his ears where red as he thought of a girlfriend. He was twenty years old and he still didn't have one.

"Mom, you know I want to finish at least one expedition before I settle down too much,"

" Yes, but I would like to have at least one grandchild to carry on the family name,"said Alex, who was quite prideful of his last name.

"And I think I would like it before I'm settled in the ground..." said his mother. They laughed happily and got up and headed to bed. Tad's eyes were heavy from being awake for the last few days. He had been helping his dad with the prepartions and had lost a lot of sleep. He dreamed of complete freedom and peace, no more "Fighters Tribe" to worry about and no more nightmares about the "Great tribe" joining "Fighters Tribe".

He woke up slowly the next morning, sun was flowing through the open door of the hut directly in his eyes.

"Son, come on, get your lazy butt up and help with the scouting," said Alex, excitedly, "You also need to get ready to head out, your big expedition starts today at 10, come on come on get up!!!"

Tad slowly climbed out of the little bunk and followed his father. He went down the the creek and washed up. He walked past the woods near the creek and thought he saw something watching him, but decided he was imagining it.

He walked up tp the group of men and women he scouted, there was Jenny, Tom, Ben, and Emily. Emily, she stole his heart when he first set eyes on the masterpeice. She had dark green eyes and black hair, she was mysterious but kind. Well, to most people, she was expecially kind to Tom, her boyfriend, but not always so nice to the other women who found him attractive. Then poor Jenny, she was nice, but more as a friend, she never really meant anything to him though.

They chatted and got ready to head off early. Tad walked to his father and mother who were holding the bags full of stuff for the group.

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you adn I'm so proud..."his mother went on.

" Look, I have raised you to be strong and smart and never give up, and I love you, but if you can't make it, I wnat you back here, I don't care what anyother person says, we need you more than another tribe does, now, make me proud, "said his father, he could quite decide which emotion was best, but finally settled on one. A little tear glistened in his eye as Tad walked from his father, finally he stopped turning around to wave bye and just headed straight ahead throught the woods. Amanda leaned on Alex's shoulder and cried.

Her son was now a man, and he didn't need her to hold his hand when he goes through the forest. He didn't need her to walk infront of him in case a wild animal would appear. No, he was grown up and he didn't need her at all. But she had no idea how much he wanted his mother at that moment.

The group followed the trail in a straight line. They had been for about an hour now and decided to rest for a couple minutes at the stream up ahead.

" Do you have any idea where we are going to stay tonight?" asked Tom, he was looking at the sky, clouds were slowly moving over the horizon.

" Um..we will have to travel fast, but at a good pace, we should make it to a small tribe in about 4 hours, if we make it there without the storm moving in much more, we might be able to make it another 2 hours to the planned tribe. That was our goal anyways," Tad was also staring at the clouds, he filled up his canteen and started forward, "Come on, we better head on out again, I wouldn't be surprised if we get slowed down by something along the way, remember, always prepare ahead of time, always prepare for bad, but always pray for the best, "he stated one of the many mottos his father had told him.

They had been walking for close to four hours when they reached the first tribe area.

"Oh, oh, oh, that can't be good...." said Emily, they all stared at the ruins of the camp, comething had been through there and left bloody remains of people.

"That is sick, I think I will send out a message to home when we get to the next tribe, we can't stay here for long, cause whatever it was probably isn't going to leave all this, expessily if they are cannibles or fighters. They all shuddered as they thought of the sickest tribe, the "Cannible tribe". The tribe that would eat any loner or visitor that crossed their path. They walked on hurridly, trying to get to the other tribe before the rain.

Just so you know, I finished two chapters in one day...Yay!!!!


	6. Journey Just Begins

Ok, I know I didn't explain what Tad looked like, I already got a review about that.....silver-tiger-vixen , so I will try to work it into this chapter or the next, but I didn't really explain Skyler either...so...I'll try to work that in too....

Journey Just Begins

Tad and his group walked through the forest. The branches scraped their faces and jagged stones tortured their feet as they walked on the steadily shrinking path. Storm clouds were slowly, but surely covering the skies. Tad thick, black hair swayed in the wind...

"I hope we make it...I hope we make it...." repeated Jenny nervously. Tad smiled to himself, he was quite amused by the innocence and worry in her voice.

"There's nothing to be worried about," said Emily bravely, she glanced back at Jenny smirking...

"I'm glad we weren't there to tell the other tribe that when they got attacked by..by someone, we can't even tell if that was the work of the cannibles or of the fighters tribe or...only God knows what..." her eyes were now glistening with tears as she recalled the horrid sight. Ben walked by her, they were standing close, holding hands. Ben whispered reasuringly into her ear.

"Why did she come if she was going to get so freaked out, I mean come on, we haven't seen anything remotely dangerous," Emily mumbled to Tom, but Tad overheard it and was surprised at her. He always thought she was nicer, but he had never seen her true colors.

"Come on you guys, we should quicken the pace, and you don't need to worry, we haven't even seen many animals today, anything out here is probably hiding from the storm.." Tad tried to reasure Jenny and tried to get the rest of the group to concentrate on the long journey to the other tribe.--

--Skyler stood around the fire, glaring at the beautiful flames flying into the open air. She brushed her wavy, light brown hair behind her ear, and looked at her mother. She grew beautiful with age and she didn't care about getting rinkles when she was an elder. Skyler was almost jelous how stress never overcame her mother...but how the weight of the tribe often caused her father to become ill.

" Skyler, it will start to rain soon, your mother says she would like you to go in now," said a young girl named Anna, she was about 12 years old and often ran with Skyler. Skyler didn't mind her company, but sometimes she was so nieve, often Skyler just needed to escape to older company.

"Yes, I figured I would be going in soon, it has been that way lately, I have been having to come in before sunset, I can't even watch God's artwork anymore, Anna. Can you beleive that?" said Skyler calmly but she was really flustered with her parents.

" Why are they makeing you go in so early, Skyler? You are 17 years old, can't they trust you?"

" Oh, I don't think it's me they don't trust, it's everyone else they don't trust, you know, all the other tribes..."

" Oh, well, I better get inside now, I don't want to get into trouble with my parents" said Anna skipping off to the main house where she slept and ate and shared her day.

" Good night, Anna!"Yelled Skyler, she walked on to the little shack she regrettfully called home. She opened the little door just as rain drops started to fall.

"Skyler, please come sit with your family, I don't want you to stay outside in the rain....Anyways we have more news to share, it's gruesome infact." said her mother softly, her hands were quivering slightly, her father was slowly eating the food infront of him. His eyes were wide and horror struck.

"Yes? What's the new news?" Skyler sat by her mother on the cold floor. She sat listening to her father.

" Skyler, a whole lesser tribe was wiped out a couple of days ago, all they could find was remains of bodys and the homes were destroyed as well."

" That's not like cannibles to leave anything behind...and to destroy a whole village. They are normally quiet about it and they are always said to be sneaky." She said with mixed emotion, both puzzeled and scared, yet a little intrigued by the mystery.

" I know, I know. That is what makes us worry about you. If it was cannibles, then they are obviously on the move, and if it was fighters, which I dought, they are on the move too...And God knows what all is out there waiting to be stumbled across...."

Skyler was taken aback by her father's worry, "Dad, I'm sure everything will be ok, you no the cannibles have never tried to attack us and the Fighters haven't either and--"

"You don't understand Skyler," her mother cut her short, "Whoever did this is out there now and they are obviously thriving to have knocked out that tribe and not even leave a survivor. Whoever did that was intelligent enough to get in and out of there and they did it useing the element of surprise!"

"We don't want you leaving to even go down to the creek alone, you will go with guards and you will stay at either the class or at the mainhouse, or here during the day, and that is final..."said her father, his eyes glared at his daughter. There had been enough times to prove Skyler rather rebelious.

"Yes sir, yes mam...I think I should go to bed now..." Skyler got up and sulkily climbed up into her bunk. She could still here her parents talking quietly.

Ok, not a briliant job...but at least you know their haircolors now...oh well, I am sorry if this took a while to post, but our internets been messed up lately. R&R, good bye and thanks.


	7. First Attack

Ok, onto chapter 7, I hope this one is a little more interesting than the one before, maybe I can even work in eye color.....LOL...ok, I'll be serious and try to make this chapter better and a little more interesting....

First Attack

The cold rain pelted against Tad's skin as he walked through the trees. He knew he was close to the next tribe because he could see the smoke from their fires rising into the sky. He quickened the pace so he could get there before the fire was completely put out by the rain.

" Tad, I've seen smoke for a long time now...Are we getting any closer??" asked Tom. He kept his arm around Emily, who was now shivering in the cold.

" Yes, I think maybe five more minutes and we should be there." Tad answered. His confidence had been lowered greatly by the weather, and the path had grown to nothing but thorn bushes and shrubs.

"We...we better...get there...s...soon, I'm freezing cold in this...rain," said Jenny, she was both cold and struggling to get over the thorny bushes without getting scratched.

They trudged on through the trees when they finally broke through and came to a clearing. We ran to the small shacks lined up near a stream. The fires were being extinguished by the cold rain and they could see people trying to get stuff inside there homes before the rain ruined them. The villagers stopped and looked at the oncoming group. Many of them ran into their homes and watched out of small windows.

"Hello...we come from "Hope Tribe", we wanted to know if we could stay here tonight...." Tad yelled to the small group coming his was.

" From the "Hope Tribe" aye, I guess we can let you stay tonight, we aren't going to be joining though....Um...you and your group may stay in the far hut. No one is there tonight, the ones who normally stay there took off to tell the "Great Tribe" news of a smaller tribe off to the south." said the leader of the group. Tad thanked him and led his group to the small hut.

It was crowded inside, but they all fit. It was very warm and they could all sit and dry around a small fire inside. The smoke left the hut through a small window on the cieling, the rain leaked into the the bucket below.

"They obviously haven't quite mastered a good fireplace yet....Oh well, I'm getting changed," Emily walked behind a curtain and came out later with dry clothes. Everyone else changed one by one. After a little bit they all decided to get out some food adn eat. They had an assortmant of foods to choose from, each a little more unique than the next.

"Ok, ration the food you guys, we only packed enough for a few days, if something happens we need to have enough food to hold us out..." said Tad. The starving group didn't raise an eye. They just kept scarfing down the food infront of them. After eating they all layed down next to the fire and fell into deep sleep.----------

---Skyler didn't sleep that night. She could here her mother and father snoring lightly in the little area next to her. She sat up and stared ou the small window by her bed. The rain had stopped by now, the grass was wet with crisp rain water. Skyler couldn't handle it any longer. She climbed out of the little bunk and slowly walked out of the little shack.

The air was fresh, the wind was blowing slightly, her long skirt flowed in the cool air. She could see the path that led down to the stream. She walked on, the light of the moon reflected off the clear water. Skyler gazed at the stars, there were thousands of them. She couldn't help but wish she was a part of the skies and earth. It seemed that they didn't have to worry, they just go with the flow....But that wasn't like Skyler, she was more like a spirit, she would go were she wanted and do what she believed in. She was always dreaming and soaring through her mind.

The bushes close to her rippled.

"Who's there?!"Skyler jumped. Maybe her parents where right. Maybe there was something out here, "Hello, I know your there!" a small deer stumbled out of the bushes and walked to the stream where it ducked down to get a drink, "Oh, goodness, you scared me, did you know that?" She said softly to the animal gulping down water. It's slender legs were spread apart so it could reach the water, it looked clumsy as it stood up and started to walk back into the water. Something else moved swiftly behind her.

She swung around again to face the darkness, "Another critter, aye, well, come out now, I won't hurt you..." nothing happened. Skyler shrugged it off and walked back to her home, she opened the door and slowly walked to her bed were she drifted off to sleep.----------

----Tad woke up in the middle of the night to find the fire had simmered out and all that was left was a few hot spots. The cool air blew through the small window beside him. He could hear voices outside. Tad stood up and quietly walked out of the door.

"Hey, we should evacute..thier not responding...you..inside..NOW, there's no wondering outside at night!!" the man pointed at Tad. He was tall and very strong, he was obviously a guard.

"Whats going on? Why should you evacute us..." Tad asked. He was worried for the others who were still sound asleep in the hut.

" Look thats none of your...."

"Hurry, they just got to boundries!!!" said a man in a watch tower, it stood not far above the trees. A large noise was being made now. It was like a gong. The people of the village took off out of the huts in panic. They ran off after people who seemed to lead the choas. Every other person seemed to have a spear or knife of some sort...

" Wow, now didn't they're mothers ever teach them not to run with sharp objects....." Tad said to himself.

"Tad, what's going on? What is this about?" asked Jenny, who was with the other three. They all started off running with the rest of the group.

" I have no clue....but I say we run faster!!!" Tad was looking over his shoulder when a large, 6 foot tall, bird-like lizard was standing....

"Yeah, I say we get ahead of every one else!" Yelled Tom, who also noticed the strange creature. The animal was different from the others swarming around it, it had a strange golden eye. It seemed to solve the problem as it screeched loudly to the other ones. They swarmed infront of the group, jumping high onto the people infront of it. Tad and his group swarmed quickly into the trees beside him.

After zig- zagging through the trees for a while, he decided he was lost. Tad stopped for a moment, all noices were lost now. Even the voices of his friends. Tads heart was beating fast now, not just from running, but of fear.

" Tom, Ben, Emily, Jenny!!! Where are you?!" He looked around and started walking back to the village....He looked over his shoulder often. Tad had the oddest feeling he was being watched, "Hello!!! Come on, where are you!!!" A loud crashing came through the tree's infront of him. Tad feel back against the plants behind him. A large creature stood infront of him. It walked slowly forward. Tad slinked back, trying to get up to run. As Tad stood, his legs shook almost uncontrolably. He ran, as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough to get away from the odd animal chasing him....He felt it jump on his back, he was thrust to the ground. He could feel the sharp claws spearing his back. The pain shot through his body as he yelled out in agony.

" Get off of him!!!!" yelled a familiar female voice. The weight was finally off his back. Tad jumped up to see Jenny holding a long sharp spear, she tossed Tad a knife. The large creature was threatening her. Jenny backed up and poked the spear at the animal.

" Jenny, go for it...Kill the stupid animal!!!" Jenny thrust the spear forward, it sliced through the killers neck. The animal stopped and started to choke. Blood was foaming through the mouth of the creature. It fell to the ground.

" I say we run." said Tad, "Hey, where's the others? Are they waiting for us somewhere? Where are they, Jenny, tell me they aren't....dead..." He could see the tears swelling in Jenny's blue eyes. She walked over to Tad and nodded her head regretfully. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached out toward Tad. They held eachother for a long moment. Their freinds were gone, they were the only ones left.

" We can't just stay here Jenny, we have to go on to the "Great Tribe"," Tad said softly. Jenny took a step back.

" I don't want to leave, but my instincts are telling me to run for dear life," her eyes were still glistening with tears.

" Come on....We can't stay here or we will all be dead, you know that's not what he wanted," Tad spoke softly, staring into the deep blue eyes of the girl infront of him.

"Ok, I'll go..." They started off, when they came to the clearing, they could see the rampaging army. They were still carrying parts of body's. Every once in a while, one would stop to eat, but every time, it would be attacked ba the others who wanted part of the food. They were evil and had no mercy for the people that were on this planet. Leading them was the golden eyed one. You could see the darkness in his blood thirsty grin, and his deep eyes.

After waiting for the army to pass, Tad and Jenny took off again, but in a different direction. They went back to the camp where they saw the worst. The gruesome remains of the village lay scattered across the ground. Blood soaked the dirt that once was clean and fertile. Any huts lay in remains on the ground, one was even on fire, it was the one Tad had slepted in. They were so close to completeing their journey, and then they fell.

"Come on..."Tad said weakly pulling Jenny after him, tears were streaming down his cheeks, "I can't look at this..." they walked past the the camp boundries later that night. They just walked on never speaking of the terror they just witnessed. Finally, they crossed the " Great Tribe" boundries.

Ok, silver-tiger-vixen, I'm not going to use a stupid authors note to describe them, it is not a big deal so wait until the next friggen chapter to find out.....I actually have an idea that I'm going to use.


	8. Boundries

Sorry it's been a bit...although it shouldn't matter because no one is even reading my frickin story...that make's me really mad...seara should be glad I'm not a quitter...

Boundries

"We have visitors...they don't look to great, they should get here in a few minutes... they just past boundries..." said a stong man, he was a gaurd for the "Great Tribe".

"They were traveling at this time of morning, it isn't even day break yet...." Said Skylers father. He looked tired as he walked out of the hut. He was standing by the fire, heat rose to his face as small sweat dropplets formed at his hair line, "We recieved word from one camp already, now don't tell me the attackers have already caught up to another Tribe...."

" Dear lord, we should worn the others to stay inside...Skyler, get in the home, now!" yelled her mother, who was now frantic. She was normally calm during situations like this but after all the words of rebels and cannibles, she was strewn about in chaos.Her mind veered all the time from one worry to another. Skyler pittied her mother for her sudden lack of calm. Gossip was spreading through the tribe that she was becoming unreliable and too old for a leaders position.

" No! I am not going to be thrown into a little hut and locked up like a prisoner...I am nearly an-"Her words stopped as a young man stumbled out of the trees followed by a young woman. They looked like they had been traveling for days without rest. The mans black hair was matted from dirt and his old clothing had been ripped and worn from such a journey. Skyler saw relief in his dark brown eyes as he looked around at the gathered crowd.

" We need help..." his eyes were teary and tired as he stared at the unmoving crowd, "Look, we just witnessed an attack by...by God knows what and we just need some food and rest before returning home...Please will you help us..." The girl at his side coughed and fell to the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks. He kneeled down beside her. Nobody moved.

Skyler glanced around at her father and mother who were now whispering to a guard adn an elder. They exchanged nervous glances with eachother. She couldn't take it anymore. Skyler walked slowly to the pair kneeling by eachother weakly. The young man stood up staring at her.

" I'm sorry no one else was willing to help...please, come with me.." she turned and walked to the Main house...." This is the main house..we will get you a place to stay here. Dinner is at nightfall...um.." She stopped and turned to face them, "I'm not a doctor, but I will try to help you with your..wounds..I guess..." she looked at the floor as the other two just stared at her. She was still the only person willing to help them, "Look, I'm sorry the rest of the camp isn't willing to help you and I'm terribly sorry if you are mistreated but I can only do so much," the two guest stared at her...

" Thank you...I don't know what we can do...I don't have anything right now..." he sat down on the bed. The young woman sat down beside him.

" Yes...we epreciate this greatly, you are being nicer than the other tribe....but I guess we don't have to worry about that tribe..." Her eyes were wet with tears.

"What happened..." Skyler asked curiously. She sat beside him on the bed.

" It...was horrible. They were tall and thin and fast...very fast and agile," said the dark haired boy.

Skyler reached up and removed some leaves from his hair..." Who? The men attacking?"

" Men, these were beast..monsters...They were like bird-lizards. They had no mercy for those with family or children, or for the children themselves. They were bloodthirsty and attacked eachother for the meat, "

Skyler shook her head, she couldn't believe it," I've never heard of that...nothing like that...It's not possible.."an airy disbelief was in her voice.

" We just witnessed it...it happened and we know it, we saw it..." The young woman had tears once again, she was almost hyperventalating. By now, more people had heard and were moving in.

" Who are you and where did you come from?" Skyler heard her Father's voice. It was strong and stern. He didn't care much for fables and didn't want mere stories filling the heads of the people. There was a silence as the group parted for her father.

Tad breathed in and stood up nervously. He stared into there leaders deep eyes, " I am Tad Malcolm, and this is Jenny Long. We are from the Hope Tribe," He was still looking into the leaders eyes.

"Ok, fine, Hope tribers do us no harm. You can stay in these bunks. We have a curfue. If you are caught out after dark you will be banned and sent back to your tribe...."

" Look...we need help...we have just experience something terrible..."

" It's ok..I will tell him, you can rest now..." Skyler cut in, she followed her father and her mother out of the hut.

That night, she while eating dinner with her family, she told them about the others. The new ones. The strangers. She told them about what they experienced and about what the attackers were. They weren't sure what to think, but for once, Skyler was involved and was important....

ok....chapter eight is up...are you happy now seara....whose knew name is Kumoritora...and I hope you will stop bugging me!!!! ## OK well r&r !!!


End file.
